0800Cullen
by AilinTilin
Summary: TParamoreFTContest.¿Cuando tu auto se queda en el medio del lodo...Harías lo que te prometiste nunca hacer?


**The Paramore fanfic twilight contest.**

**Disclaimer: (...) **Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío.

**Nombre del Fic.: (...) **0800-Cullen.

**Nombre de la cancion en que se inspiró: (...) **The Only Excepción & CrushCrushCrush.

**Autor/res.: (...) **AilínTilin.

**Número de Palabras.:(...) **4,623.

**link al perfil del contest: (...) .net/~theparamoretiwilightc0ntest**

**Pareja Elegida: (...)** Edward & Bella.

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: (...) **Contiene lemmon y lenguaje adulto.

0800-Cullen

"Mierda, mierda, mierda" grité mientras me golpeaba la cabeza repetidamente contra el volante de mi vieja camioneta.

Miré el reloj de mi celular, ¡Era medianoche! no había nadie en la carretera, las únicas luces que se veían eran las de mi vehículo...Que estaba parado en el medio del lodo.

¡Maldito Jacob! Eso me pasaba por ir a llevarle cervezas a mi deprimido amigo ¿Justamente hoy Leah tenía que decirle que estaba con otro hombre?

No podía llamar ningún tipo de ayuda para que viniera a ayudarme, ya que había tomado alcohol con mi amigo y aunque no estaba ebría, no pasaría una prueba de alcohlemía. Tampoco podía llamar a Jacob por que seguramente estaba en un estado deplorable y su intento por ayudarme terminaría matándonos a ambos.

La única opción que me quedaba era...no, no lo haría. Prefería quedarme aquí hasta que los lobos vinieran a devorarme.

Me prometí a mi misma que nunca haría semejante cosa, pero ¿Por qué había guardado entonces el pequeño trozo de papel? _No vas a rebajarte de esa manera Swan, tu te prometiste no hacerlo._

Suspiré y miré por la ventana, el verde intenso con el cual los bosques de Forks se caracterizaban habían cambiado para ahora ser de un color oscuro que causaba escalofríos. Los árboles se movían al compás del viento y empezaba a hacer frío dentro de la cabina de mi camioneta, que no contaba con calefacción. Me paralicé al ver como algo se movía entre los árboles que me envolvían en la fría noche.

¡Y una mierda mi promesa!

Tomé mi pequeña mochila y busqué en el fondo de ella el pequeño papel que había estado atormentandome, todos los días lo tenía junto a mí, no podía pasar un día sin pensar en el trozo de papel con el número de teléfono anotado en él, y tampoco en el propietarío.

Mordí mi uña mientras observaba los dígitos que ya casi me había aprendido de memoría, seguí arrancándo los pedazos de piel muerta mientras pensaba en una escapatoría diferente. _No la había_.

Tomé mi celular mientras marcaba cada número lentamente, mientras sentía como otra ráfaga de frío viento se colaba en mis brazos desnudos.

"Entonces ¿Te has decidido por llamarme?" dijo una aterciopelada voz en el teléfono,podía detectar la burla en sus palabras.

Tomé una larga respiración antes de hablar.

...

Maldije internamente entretanto miraba las luces de un automóvil acercarse a donde estaba mi vieja camioneta parada en el medio del lodo.

Cerré los ojos mientras veía estacionar el Volvo plateado frente a mí, saqué las llaves de mi camioneta y las guardé en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Una cabellera cobriza salió de la puerta del conductor del automovíl frente al mío, podía ver desde esa distancía su sonrisa de victoría.

_Matenme, ahora._

"Parece que yo-puedo-con-todo Swan, tuvo un pequeño problema" dijo cuando llegó a la ventana de mi vieja camioneta. "¿Necesitas un aventón?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

"¿Para que piensas que te eh llamado Cullen?" casi grité.

" Oh Bella, ¿porque me agredes?" pusó una mano en su corazón en una falsa señal de dolor "Yo no le hablaría así a la única persona que puede llevarte a casa"

"Yo te hablo como..." callé, en una parte, él tenía razón la verdad es que Edward había venido a ayudarme, aunque posiblemente fuera un motivo más para burlarse de mí o tratar de acosarme sexualmente como siempre lo hacía, la parte buena era que lo menos volvería a casa.

Salí de mi camioneta haciendo que Edward tuviera que correrse para que la puerta no lo golpeara, sonreí mienrras cerraba las puerta con seguro.

"Entonces tu..." señaló a mi Chevy roja "cacharro" le lanzé una miraba asesina, nadie llamaba así a mi camioneta podría ser algo 'antigua' pero tenía personalidad "se quedo en el lodo"

"Wow, Cullen me sorprendes Sherlock Holmes debería aprender de tí" aplaudí falsamente, ahora era el él que me asesinaba con la mirada.

"Lo que quería preguntarte antes de que me interrumpieras, querida, era ¿Cómo fue que esto llego a pasar?, y lo más importante ¿Qué hacías sola manejando en el bosque a la medianoche?" preguntó mientras se acercaba a mí.

"Esto paso por que soy una idiota" murmuré "¿Has traido una soga para ayudarme a sacar mi camioneta del lodo?" pregunté, su expresión de arrogancía que siempre ocupaba su rostro ahora se convertió en una de sorpresa.

"Creo que hubo un malentendido _no hay manera_ en la que yo acarreé esa, esa...cosa veinte kilómetros(1)"dijo señalando a mi Chevy con desprecio.

"Un momento Cullen, ¿Piensas que dejaré a mi camioneta aquí?"

"No lo pienso, lo sé" antes de que pudiera mandarlo al diablo, dijó "¿Acaso temes que te la roben?" Sentí como mis mejillas se ponían rojas por la rabía, no podía mandarlo al demonio por que seguramente me torturaría diciendo que no me llevaría a casa.

Tomé una respiración para calmarme y traté de hablar con toda la educación posible, aunque éste prototipo de humano no lo merecía.

"¿Entonces que debo hacer Edward?" pregunté con una tensa sonrisa.

"Wow, me has llamado Edward, eso es algo nuevo " sonrío acercandóse más a mí, siempre que hacía esto yo me corría hacía atrás para no caer en las redes de su intensa mirada. "Deja tu cacharro aquí, o no te llevaré. Esta carretera no es muy transitada por la mañana, podría llamar a mi hermano para que venga a buscarla más tarde" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Bien" dije sacándo las llaves de mi bolsillo y poniéndolas en su mano.

"Bien, entremos al auto hace un frío terrible aquí" dijo estirando su mano para que pudiera tomarla. _Oh, viejo truco Cullen._

"No tomaré tu mano, la última vez que hice eso me besaste" dije mientras le daba la espalda, me sorprendió cuando dos manos tomaron mi cintura y me acercarón a él, su cálida respiración hacía un interezante contraste con el viento.

"_Amaste _besarme, y lo sabes, ¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan reacía a aceptar que me deseas?" Cerré los ojos mientras sentía sus manos levantar mi camiseta y colarse entre mi piel desnuda. De repente sacó sus manos de mi estómago y se separó de mí.

"Entonces ¿Vamos?" dijo con una sonrisa ganadora. Yo estaba en estado de shock, Edward siempre hacía este tipo de cosas desde que me mudé al mismo edificio que él, todo el tiempo buscaba formas de tratar de meterme a su cama, algo a lo que siempre me había negado.

Salí de mi momento de estupefacción y empezé a caminar hacía su auto detrás de él, me dí la vuelta para despedirme de mi Chevy.

"Adiós, hermosa sé que estás triste por que te he dejado pero nos veremos luego" prometí mirando a mi camioneta.

"¡Swan vamos no tengo toda la noche!...¿Estás hablando sola?" gritó desde al lado del Volvo.

"Cállate Cullen" gruñí mientras caminaba hacía el auto de Edward, cuando estaba a unos metros del él me tropecé, callendo contra el lodo. Podía sentir las risas de Cullen desde donde estaba, maldito estúpido con buen equilibrio.

Traté de levantarme y unas manos me tomaron por la cintura para ayudarme, Edward parecía preocupado.

"¿Te has hecho daño?" preguntó mirándo mis jeans cubiertos de lodo.

"No Cullen, sólo me ensucié ¿Quién fue el maldito que puso el lodo ahí de todos modos?" gruñi.

Edward río mientras soltaba mi cintura y nos dirigiamos a su automóvil cuando iba a abrir la puerta un par de manos me detuvieron.

"¿Y ahora qué Cullen?" pregunté mirándolo.

"No pensarás que entrarás a mi impecable Volvo con esos pantalones sucios, verdad?" preguntó retóricamente.

"¿Y que se supone que debo hacer? ¿Quitármelos?" dije sarcástimente.

"Exacto" creo que había escuchado mal, ¿él quería que me _quitara_ los jeans para entrar en su auto, es decir, quedarme en bragas?

"¿Q-qué has dicho?" pregunté cofundida.

"Si has escuchado bien Swan, quitáte los pantalones." dijo con una sonrisa de victoria.

Esperaba que el golpe que le dí en el pecho hubiera roto sus costillas, pero el estúpido solo río.

"No tienes que ser tan mojigata, sólo quitátelos cuando lleguemos al edificio te los pones nuevamente en el estacionamiento, ¿o tienes miedo de que alguien vea tus bragas de Hello Kitty?"

_Oh, un reto, juegas sucio Cullen._

"Ya veremos quién es el mojigato Cullen" dije mientras abría el cierre de mi pantalon y lo hacía caer, sentí el frío instantáneamente pero no me importo, mi dignidad lo valía.

Los tomé del suelo y se los dí a Edward en la mano, que permanecía totalmente petrificado mirando mis piernas desnudas, me acercé a su oído y le susurré "No aivinaste Cullen, _amo _la lencería de encaje aunque sí tengo unas de Hello Kitty" sonreí victoriosamente mientras le veía tragar saliva.

Entré al automóvil y me senté en el asiento del acompañante, abrí la ventana y observé como Edward todavía estaba mirando a la nada con mis jeans en sus manos.

"Vamos Cullen estoy muriendo de frío aquí, si entras podría modelarte mis bragas de Hello Kitty" dije burlonamente.

Eso parecío despertarlo de su ensoñación, movío la cabeza y fijo su mirada en mí, sus ojos esmeraldas parecían mas oscuros que nunca. Tragué saliva.

Caminó lentamente como si fuera una especie de robot y entró al automóvil, cerró la puerta y colocó mis pantalones en la parte trasera del Volvo. Cerró los ojos, suspirando fuertemente.

"¿Estás esperando algo Cullen?" pregunté.

Suspiró nuevamente y me miró con ojos llenos de una expresión que no pude indentificar, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta tenía todo su cuerpo sobre el mío presionándome contra la puerta del acompañante.

"No sé por que no puedo..." cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse, parecía trabarse con sus propias palabras "Arghh, tú nunca vuelvas a hacer algo así" dijo. Sentía su respiración muy cerca de la mía, tan sólo tenía que acercarme un poco, solo un centimetro, y podría rozar esos labios que me traían loca desde que lo había visto.

Pero como todo lo bueno termina, Edward sacó su cuerpo encima del mío mientras yo tomaba una larga respiración. Sentí como el motor se encendía, me dí la vuelta para observar su rostro que ahora estaba con una expresión serena.

Tosí mientras ponía mis manos en mis piernas desnudas. Edward pareció notar que tenía frío por que preguntó

"¿Quieres que prenda la calefacción?"

"Si no es una molestía." dije mientras miraba por la ventana.

"¿Si no es una molestía? ¿Desde cuando eres tan correcta Swan?" preguntó mientras sonreía y tocaba unos botones del tablero.

"No lo sé, ¿Desde cuando preguntas tantas cosas Cullen?" dije furiosa.

"Y ahí vuelve la gruñona" murmuró.

"¿Dijiste algo?" pregunté desafiándolo, de mis ojos salían chispas.

"Sí, sí dije algo" esquivé su mirada, miré por la ventana donde veía pasar rápidamente los árboles "Sinceramente estoy cansado de que me trates de esta manera, siempre estamos peleando por una cosa o por otra, estoy extenuado de esto Bella " escuché como susurraba mi nombre y no pude más que observar su rostro.

Me miraba interrogante, esperando que le dé una respuesta. Pero sinceramente ¿Que quería que le dijera? _amaba _pelear con él, adoraba su expresión cuando se enojaba, sus cejas se juntaban y una chispa de salía de sus ojos esmeraldas. Me cansaba de buscar formas de hacerlo enfadar, siempre que llegaba antes que él a la lavandería usaba su lavarropas preferido, si estaba cansado de trabajar ponía música a todo volúmen en mi apartamento, que estaba al lado del suyo. Es sólo cuando veía en su rostro esa expresión de enojo yo dejaba de respirar y todo mi cuerpo parecía sufrir una combustión.

"¿Qué quieres que te diga Edward? No estamos hechos para ser amigos" dije.

"¿Que sucede si no quiero ser tu amigo?" preguntó, sus palabras parecían tener un doble sentido. Tragué saliva tratando de que el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta desapareciera.

"P-puedes...pued..." traté de buscar una excusa para cambiar la conversación, miré el tablero y abrí mis ojos como platos "¡Puedes bajar la velocidad! ¡Vas a matarnos!" grité.

"Mujer, tampoco estoy yendo tan rápido" dijo.

"." gruñí. Rodó los ojos y desaceleró lentamente.

"¿Feliz?" preguntó mirándome.

"Ojos en el camino Cullen" rodó nuevamente los ojos y miró hacía el frente "Estaría feliz si tuviera pantalones" murmuré.

Edward rió fuertemente.

"Yo estoy bastante feliz de esta manera, tienes unas bonitas piernas Swan" dijo mientras las miraba, puse mis manos en mi regazo mientras me sonrojaba "Eres aún más hermosa cuando te sonrojas" lo que hizo que mis mejillas tuvieran un color rojo aún más fuerte.

"Cállate Cullen" dije mirándo la ventana nuevamente "¿No tienes algo de música?"

"Sí, claro" dijo riendo al ver mi pésimo intento de cambiar de tema "Hay un Cd ya puesto..."

"Perfecto" dije rápidamente apretando el botón de 'play' cuando una conocida y potente voz llenó la cabina.

"¿Paramore?" pregunté alzando una ceja.

"¿Qué? me gusta el rock alternativo y sinceramente es una de las mejores bandas de moda que eh escuchado, las letras son geniales" dijo deféndiendose.

"No digo lo contrarío Cullen, es sólo que me sorprendío que escucharas ese tipo de música, me gusta bastante Paramore también" dije como si nada mirando por la ventana.

Edward no dijo una palabra más durante todo el viaje, y yo tampoco. Tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar ¿Que sentía por Edward? ¿Por qué amaba molestarlo? y aún más importante ¿Edward-rey de la arrogancía- Cullen me había llamado hermosa?

Cuando llegamos al edificio quisé bajar del Volvo pero Edward me recordó que aún estaba en bragas lo que me hizo sonrojarme fuertemente ¿Por qué cuando estaba con él me sonrojaba? _Estúpido sistema cardíaco._

Edward estacionó el automóvil en el estacionamiento del edificio mientras vigilaba que nadie me viera mientras me colocaba mis jeans.

"¿Has terminado Bella?" dijo Edward desde afuera del Volvo mientras yo intentaba subir mis pantalones pero estaban muy húmedos y no podía pasarlos por mis piernas, se resbalaban de mis dedos y no tenía la suficiente fuerza para subirlos.

"No...puedo" gruñí mientras pasaba la primera parte del pantalón hasta mis pantorrilas, estaban muy húmedos.

"Sal, te ayudaré" murmuró Edward.

"¿Estas loco? me verán" dije.

"No hay nadie, ni habrá nadie aquí, sal vamos" presionó, de verdad me costaba subir los pantalones y una persona con la fuerza de Edward podría ser de gran ayuda.

"Bien" murmuré mientras trataba de salir, lo que era algo díficil con los jeans enganchados en mis zapatillas, colgando de mis tobillos.

Edward rió al ver mi estado y se acercó a mí.

"Veamos..." dijo mientras me alzaba por la cintura y me sentaba en el capó (2) del Volvó, solté un grito ahogado mientras Edward pasaba un dedo por mi pierna derecha hasta llegar a donde el pantalón estaba atascado.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" pregunté en un susurro mientras veía como seguía tocando mis piernas.

"Te ayudó, ¿no ves?" preguntó con una sonrisa mientras ponía sus manos en la parte superior del pantalón para levantarlo, lo que hacía que sus manos esten en contacto con mis muslos, tomé una larga respiración y sentí cómo hacía fuerza hasta que mis pantalones estubieran donde se suponían.

Tomó delicadamente el cierre del jean y lo subió, yo no podía más que dejarme llevar por la sensación de sus manos tocándome, cuando terminó de subirlo pasó sus manos suavemente por los costados de mis piernas hasta llegar a mis pies, miraba cada parte de mi cuerpo con una adoración que nunca había visto en su rostro.

Cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía no pude más que tomarlo por el cuello de su camisa y acercar su rostro al mío, él cerró los ojos y entreabrío los labios, tenía que besarlo ahora quizás si lo hacía muchas respuestas tendrían una respuesta, pero no podía hacerlo ¿Qué pasaba si él me rechazaba cómo lo había visto hacer millones de veces con las jóvenes del edificio?

En cambio susurré un simple "Gracias" y me bajé del capó de su auto, Edward se dió la vuelta y sonrió.

"No hay de qué" dijo mientras ponía la alarma de su auto y nos dirigiamos al ascensor para ir a nuestros respectivos apartamentos. Nuestro piso era el mismo yo estaba en el 'B' y Edward en el 'A', eso era lo que hacía que nos cruzáramos diariamente.

Cuando llegué a la puerta de mi departamento y me decidí por despedirme de Edward me dí cuenta de que había dejado las llaves en mi bolso...sí, que estaba en la camioneta, sí que estaba enterrada en el lodo a veinte kilómetros.

"¡Mierda, mierda,mierda doblemente mierda!" grité mientras Edward me observaba con preocupación.

"Despertarás a los vecinos Swan" dijo tranquilamente "¿Que sucede?"

"Me eh olvidado mis llaves en el auto eso pasa" dije mientras pensaba en la mejor manera de suicidarme.

"Oh, no te preocupes puedes pasar la noche en mi casa" miró mi expresión y añadió "Si, quieres"

Con todo lo que había sucedido hoy, suponía que nada peor podía pasar así que acepté. Edward abrío la puerta y me dejó pasar primero, nunca había entrado al apartamento de Edward ya que no éramos 'amigos' pero siempre me imaginé que estaría sucio y desorganizado por eso me sorprendí cuando me encontré una habitación de estar muy bien decorada y limpia.

"Wow, lindo apartamento" dije al entrar.

"Gracias, mi madre ha pasado mucho tiempo decorándolo" murmuró mientras dejaba su abrigo en el perchero.

"Puedes darte un baño si quieres" dijo mientras yo asentía "Todo lo que necesitas esta allí, puedo pretarte una camiseta de la secundaría para dormir, estoy seguro que te verás totalmente sexy con mi nombre en la espalda" _Ahí volvía el Cullen insoportable._

"Si, eso esta bien" dije rendida, él me había ayudado demasiado y lo menos que podía hacer era soportar sus chistes.

Edward me enseñó donde estaba el baño mientras iba a buscar la camiseta a su habitación, me dirigí al cuarto de baño y pude ver las toallas blancas colgadas perfectamente en el gancho junto con los productos para el cabello. Empezé a quitarme la ropa y los zapatos, los pantalones me costaron un poco menos que subirmelos, hasta que me quedé en ropa interior.

Edward tocó en la puerta de baño, abrí un poco la puerta cuidando de que no se me viera más de lo necesario.

"Aquí tienes" dijo Edward dándome una camiseta blanca y roja, "Quieres darme tu ropa puedo ponerla a lavas si quieres" asentí y le entregué mi ropa junto con mis zapatos.

Me bañe rápidamente mientras sacaba el lodo de algunas partes de mis brazos, me puse las bragas y el brassier, junto con la camiseta de Edward que me quedaba por abajo del muslo, me miré al espejo y me dí la vuelta para ver escrito 'Cullen' en la parte de atrás de la camiseta.

Llamé a Edward en cuanto salí del baño.

"¿Dónde estás Edward?" grité.

"¡Por aquí!" la voz salía de la habitación al final del pasillo, entré en la habitación y me encontré a Edward con tan sólo sus pantalones de piyama azules.

"Wow, sabía que te quedaría genial ¿Entonces que lado elijes?" preguntó señalando la cama mientras se sentaba en ella.

"¡Un momento, no dormiré contigo!" grité.

"Ven, Bella relajate" dijo, me acerqué y me senté a su lado. "Si quieres puedo dormir, en el sofá es jodidamente incómodo y probablemente terminé.."

"Esta bien, esta bien entendí yo dormiré en el sofá" decidí observando el pequeño sofá en la punta de la habitación de Edward.

"No Swan claro que no, nunca dejaría que una mujer durmiera en el sofá" antes de que pudiera decir algo, agregó "¿Que te parece si jugamos a un juego para decidirnos?"

"¿Qué juego?" pregunté.

"Lo conoces, es el 'veo, veo' yo pienso en algo si lo adivinas tu dormirás en el sofá, si no lo haces yo gano" explicó.

"¿El 'veo, veo? ¿Ése juego para niños?" pregunté.

"Cambiaré un poco las cosas para hacerlo más interezante" sonrió malignamente.

"Bien" dije, verdaderamente era muy buena adivinando así que podría terminar esto rápido e irme a la cama...sofá.

"Bien, Veo, veo" dijo empezando la rima.

"Esto es _tan _infantil...¿Qué ves?" pregunté.

"Una cosa" dijo mientras sonreía.

"¿De que color?" pregunté mientras hacía mi mejor imitación de una niña pequeña.

"Marrón" dijo mirándome. Eso podía ser algo díficil había muchas cosas marrones en la habitación, Edward se acercó hasta quedar muy cerca mío.

"¿Qué haces?" pregunté mirándolo.

"Cambiando un poco el juego" dijo sonriendo mientras acariciaba con un dedo por mi pierna, solté un grito ahogado.

"Bien...la cama" dije mientras intentaba no pensar en el hecho de que Edward se había agachado para besar mi pantorilla.

"No, lo siento" dijo subiendo sus labios más por mi pierna hasta llegar a la rodilla donde se detuvo.

Tomé una respiración larga mientras decía "L-l-la e-e-estantería de libros" Edward volvió a negar con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a mi muslo, cerré los ojos disfrutando de la sensación, sacudí mi cabeza, debía ganar.

"El... arghh reloj de madera" dije señalándolo.

"No, lo lamento mucho Swan" dijo levantando la cabeza para colocar sus labios sobre mi cuello, gemí fuertemente, sus labios abarcaban todo mi cuello desde la clavícula hasta mi barbilla depositando suaves besos.

"¿Te rindes?" preguntó sobre mi hombro

"N...unca, Cullen" dije con la voluntad que me quedaba. "La puerta" señalé la puerta de madera.

Edward volvió a negar mientras subía sus labios por mi mejilla hasta llegar a la comisura de mis labios. "Una oportunidad más Swan" susurró.

Sinceramente, por primera vez en mi vida quería perder, desesperadamente quería dejarlo ganar.

"Me rindo" dije mientras sentía como sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa sobre mi piel.

"Tus ojos" dijo besando mi labio superior "Oh, y has perdido" sin más me tomó del trasero y me subió a su regazo mientras atacaba mi boca con la suya desesperadamente.

Apreté mis piernas a su cintura para estar más cerca de él. Edward tocaba todo lo que podía, acariciaba mis piernas con delicadeza y a la vez desesperación. Pusé mis manos en su cabello mientras acercaba su rostro al mío para que mi lengua se encontrara con la suya.

Edward despegó sus labios de los míos y empezó a besar mi cuello nuevamente mientras sus manos subían por mis piernas hasta mi estómago levantando así la camiseta que traía puesta.

"Sinceramente amo como te queda, pero creo que estarás mejor sin ella ¿Que te parece?" preguntó sobre mi piel.

Gemí fuertemente, incapaz de responder, lo que él tomó como una afirmación ya que sin más tardar sacó la camiseta rápidamente. "Dios, no sabes lo que espere para esto" susurró tocando mis pechos sobre el sostén "Te veo todos los días sin poder tocarte, ¿sabes lo que es eso para mí?" preguntó mientras desabrochaba la traba del sostén, cuando mis pechos quedaron liberados me acostó sobre su cama y se puso sobre mí.

"Eres tan suave" dijo acariciando un pezón mientras besaba el espacio entre medio de mis pechos "Tengo a algo que confesar" dijo lamiendo esa zona mientras yo gemía nuevamente "¿Quieres saber?" dijo cuando una mano se metió entre medio de mis bragas y acariciaba mi centro.

"¡Dios Cullen!" grité sobre su oído.

"Ese no es mi nombre Bella, lo sabes" dijo lamiendo un pezón mientras seguía acariciando mi centro, inesperadamente quitó mis bragas mientras metía un dedo en mí.

"Oh, Edward, por favor!" volví a gritar mientras lo escuchaba reir.

"Eso es mejor" dijo mientras bombeaba dentro de mí "¿Sabes algo?" preguntó besando mi pecho "Veo miles de personas al día, chicas en su mayoría" siguió besando mi pecho hasta llegar a mi pezón mientras seguía jugando con mi feminidad. "Pero no logró sacarme a una de la mente, ella es hermosa, es única." dijo sobre mi piel " Hace mucho tiempo, yo prometí que nunca iba a enamorarme, pero ¿sabes algo?, ella es la excepción" En este momento estaba extasiada por lo que sus manos hacían en mi cuerpo y también por sus palabras, cerré los ojos mientras me sentía casi llegar a la cima.

"¡Edward!" grité mientras sentía como todo mi cuerpo convulsionaba y lo acercaba para unir sus labios con los míos. El beso fue totalmente diferente al anterior, este no estaba sólo lleno de desesperación también pude sentir una emoción cálida mientras su boca estaba sobre la mía. Bajé mis labios por su cuello hasta su mandíbula, hasta su cuello pude escucharlo gemir. Sonreí.

"Es tu turno Cullen" dije dándonos la vuelta para yo quedar encima de él "Dime ¿Cuán seguido piensas en mí?" pregunté mientras besaba su pecho desnudo.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados y se respiración era agitada.

"Todos..." gimió mientras frotaba con él "Joder, todos..los días" terminó.

Tomé fuertemente su erección sobre su pantalon, me gané un fuerte gemido de su parte. Tenía muchas noches pensando en él de esa forma, siempre había querido acariciar su pecho, parecía tan grande y definido.

Me levante un poco para poder besar su mandíbula, y fuí desendiendo por su pecho desnudo mientras mis manos quitaban su pantalón de piyama.

"¿Tienes algo más que confesar Cullen?" pregunté besando su estómago.

"Siempre te sigo hasta el trabajo" gimió fuertemente " Eh...llegado miles de veces tarde al mío solo por verte llegar bien" Sonreí mientras él trataba de controlar su respiración.

Si antes pensaba que Cullen podía rechazarme ahora me daba cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.

Me tomó de la cadera y se pusó encima de mí nuevamente, luego de que sacara sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior, y nos quedáramos en igualdad de condiciones. Tomó un preservativo de la mesa de luz y se lo puso rápidamente, mientras con otra mano volvía a acariciarme intimamente.

"¿Sabes por que te sigo todos los días?" preguntó acercandose a mí.

Negué fuertemente con la cebeza, incapaz de responder.

"Por que estoy jodidamente enamorado de tí" y sin más entro en mí. Los dos gritamos por la sensación.

"¡Dios Edward!" gimoteé "También te amo" dije moviendo mi cadera mientras él aumentaba la velocidad de sus estocadas, volví a besarlo mientras volvía a sentir como un nudo en mi bajo estómago se apretaba, Edward seguía entrando y saliendo de mí rápidamente mientras murmuraba palabras incoherentes como 'mía' o 'Bella'.

En unas embestidas los dos estábamos tocando el cielo juntos, gritamos fuertemente el nombre del otro.

Reí mientras sentía su cuerpo sudoroso salir de encima del mío.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Seguramente hemos despertado la señora Clearwater, tendrás problemas" dije mientras él se unía a mis risas.

"Sinceramente me importa muy poco lo que pueda hacerme ¿Qué sería lo peor que me lanzé a uno de sus quince gatos?" preguntó mientras yo seguía riendo.

"Así que..." dije sonriendo "Me sigues al trabajo, no se si es una de las cosas mas extrañas..." su expresión era de decepción pero antes de él pudiera decir algo le corté "O una de las más hermosas que nadie ha hecho por mí" dije mientras lo besaba nuevamente.

"Es verdad Bella. Te amo, juro que lo hago traté miles de veces de..." le corté.

"Lo sé, pero yo era una verdadera idiota y no quería admitir que sintiera algo por el 'rey de la arrogancia Cullen' " dije sonriendo.

"¿Rey de la arrogancía eh?" preguntó con una sonrisa salvaje, demasiado salvaje. _Dios estaba humeda de vuelta._

Cambié de tema.

"Entonces, ¿Cuando llamarás a tu hermano?" pregunté escapandome de su mirada.

"Oh Bella, ni siquiera tengo un hermano" dijo dejándome en shock "Mentí, hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para tenerte veinte minutos dentro de mi auto"

"Vas a pagar por eso" dije con una sonrisa pícara.

"Yo no le hablaría así a tu rescatista, es más..."

"Oh, Callate Cullen" dije mientras cubría mis labios con los suyos.

* * *

**(1) **No sé que tipo de medición usan en sus paices, pero un kilometro equivale a 1.000 metros.

**(2) **Aquí lo llamamos 'capó' aunque también puede decirsele cofre, es la parte superior del auto chicas ;)

**N/A: **¡Hola, hola! Estoy de vuelta, sí sí lo sé. No lloren, bien háganlo. Con este one-shot estoy debutando en muchos sentidos, es mi primera vez en un concurso y también la primera vez que hago un lemmon, oh sí nena. Paramore es totalmente una fuente de inspiración para mi, y en cuanto ví el nombre del concurso esta idea vino a mi mente, lamento muchísimo si hay algunas faltas de ortográfia pero el Word no funciona y tengo que hacerlo con ¡Sí Block de notas! Bien, espero que si les gusto dejen un comentario y voten. También pasense por las otras historias que compiten verdaderamente son geniales. ¡Suerte a todas!

**O**ver and **O**ut.

**AilínTilin**


End file.
